


No dares, just truth

by Kendas



Series: Truth and Dare [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendas/pseuds/Kendas
Summary: There was someone watching her. She could feel their eyes on the back of her neck. It was making her think even more than usual. It was about to force her to be honest.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Series: Truth and Dare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	No dares, just truth

**A.N:** This is the follow up story to Truth or Dare, though both could probably be read as stand alone pieces.  
**A.N.** This isn’t new, trying to upload old works from my livejoumal that I hadn’t before. This was quite an early one.

 **Beta Credit:** Thank you to rara_avis for taking on betaing this and coaching me through the problems I was having with it. And also thanks to elektrik_storm and dementywhatsit for looking it over and checking for glaring errors and inell for telling me it didn’t completely suck.  
**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or locations used in this story are mine. They belong solely to the imagination of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brother’s and Bloomsbury. 

****

**  
**

No Dares, Just Truth.

**   
  
**

Hermione had this feeling that someone was watching her. Their eyes on the back of her neck, burning into her skin, as if someone was holding a hot drink there. She could not explain how she knew they were there, she just did, but every time she turned around in an attempt to catch the mystery voyeur she was met with a faceless crowd of people. Not one of them turned in her direction. Not one even glancing her way. It was frustrating. It was making concentrating on her conversation with Roger even more difficult.

There was _HIM_ of course. But he was currently talking to some big wig from the Ministry. No doubt turning on the charm to seduce the high-powered witch into agreeing with his plans. Hermione ignored the jealousy bubbling in her throat at the thought of how far he might go to secure her support.

As her companion, Roger Davies, prattled on about a recent Ministry report into improving productivity in the workplace, Hermione found herself thinking only about that one familiar face in the crowded pub, that one pair of eyes that she wished would turn her way.

Blaise Zabini.

The ex-Slytherin who had not only inherited his mother’s looks, but her charm as well, had been the subject of Hermione’s fantasies for more than a year. A year that she had spent avoiding him at all costs. He was an incorrigible flirt. And what was worse was that he was good at it too. A fact which Hermione had been enlightened to after she had been forced to kiss him under some charmed mistletoe at a Ministry ball. She had been a little too eager once his mouth had met hers given the fact that she had protested so much beforehand. She had even whimpered and found herself pressing against him much to her later humiliation. Subsequently, Hermione had found herself with a silly little crush that she knew would never come to anything, and he had never let her forget her reaction. That had only made her crush worse. He took more of a keen interest in tormenting her with flirtatious comments after that night. 

Hermione had hoped that if she could just avoid him long enough then the attraction that she had discovered during the kiss would dissipate and she would be free to date nice wizards like Roger. Because even then, right at the start, she had known that Blaise Zabini was anything but ‘nice’.

But the crush had not faded. Not by a long shot. And thanks to some pleading from her two friends, she had been forced to endure New Years Eve with them, Draco and _HIM_. Consequently and following a humiliating game of truth or dare she was no longer a twenty-three year old virgin, something that she had realised had been in danger since she first laid eyes upon him that night. Zabini had spent the whole of the New Year’s weekend thoroughly seeing to the loss of her so-called innocence.

So no, not nice. Sinful and wicked were much more apt words to describe him.

Hermione nodded at something Roger was saying, murmuring her assent to whatever he was on about now. She was still not fully concentrating on him. Guilty as that made her feel, she just found herself unable. Hermione found herself a little taken aback a moment later when he promptly rose from his stool and moved from her table. She realised, somewhat late, that he must have been informing her of his need for the toilet and felt slightly foolish. She would have to try to pay better attention to him when he came back. He really was quite a nice wizard. Bright too.

 _But not Zabini_. There just wasn’t the same spark.

Sighing, Hermione took another sip of her drink, glancing back behind her to where Blaise was still laying on the charm with the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and definitely not glancing her way. But had she really expected anything else of him? Hermione had known of Blaise’s reputation by proxy of Draco and Harry’s conversations as well as from half of the Ministry. The weekend had been fantastic and she had been surprised to discover that she did not regret loosing her virginity to a one night, or rather, weekend stand. Zabini had made it a far more enjoyable experience than the ones many of her female friends had talked of. But Hermione did have regrets about the night. Her crush had still not faded. If anything it was worse, and her comparisons of him and chocolate were more apt than ever. She could not help craving his attention. Nor could she prevent the bitterness that was rising in her throat as she watched him seduce the older witch. She did not have the right to feel so jealous. It had only been a fling, and there had never been any allusion that it was more than just a few, wonderful, delicious, addicting _fucks._

That was what he’d called it. _Fucking_. And Hermione supposed that was the right word in the end. Though by the Sunday afternoon it would have been easy to let herself believe it was something else.

Hermione bit her lip and turned back to nursing her drink, suddenly all too aware of the reason why she found herself in the pub with a man whom she really should like a lot more than she did. Someone who deserved her full attention and not the faked interest with which she was currently providing him whilst her thoughts were filled with the feel of warm chocolate skin pressed against hers, and of words whispered to her from that shockingly dirty mouth as she was screwed against Malfoy’s bookshelves in the early hours of the morning. 

Hermione blinked away the memories. 

She had done this before. During her sixth year with Cormac McLaggen. It had not rid her of her thoughts of Ron then, and it was working no better here and now with Blaise. 

A hand suddenly slid around Hermione’s waist, causing her to start as it drew her firmly back against an obviously much taller body. Another hand slid down her side, ghosting over the curve of a breast and coming to rest on her hip. “Playing with nice boys now, Hermione?” The voice she had been dreaming of purred against her neck, making her shiver.

He’d been watching her for most of the evening. Surreptitiously studying her as she laughed at her prissy companion’s jokes. He had always known that just one shag with her would not be enough. That had been clear from the first time she had arched her body against his during their first kiss. Discovering she was a virgin that night at Draco’s, however, had only made the fact more apparent. But Blaise had hoped that after a whole weekend of her body, naked and pliant to his every whim, his need for her would be somewhat assured. 

He had been rather uncomfortable with the idea that he needed her. Confused. It had not been simply wanting her, or desiring her, or even longing for her pretty cunt, but a definite need to have her beneath him and moaning his name. 

He had thought that the need had been quenched rather thoroughly, but he’d been wrong.

The first few days after his weekend with her had been fine. Normal. But then he’d started wanking over her again. His fantasies now more vivid, knowing how she looked as she came apart under him. 

Blaise still needed her, but she’d successfully avoided coming anywhere near him for almost a month. 

That was until tonight.

She’d always been different. Always been able to argue with him and challenge his beliefs. He’d rarely let her see that she could manage such a feat, and he certainly would not have ever admitted it, least of all to her, but the fact remained that she did. 

It seemed that he’d found another way in which she was different. He hadn’t felt this need with anyone else and seeing her this evening with that familiar glazed look in her eye as she chatted with Davies…

He should never have let her leave his bed.

Blaise was not jealous. He did not get jealous. Ever! _’ Anger is a momentary madness, so control your passion or it will control you.’ _That was his motto, the rule he lived by. It was just different with her. Just that he knew that the wizard did not deserve her. Wouldn’t be able to give her what she really wanted. Needed. Deserved. It was just that he thought she was wasted on him.__

__“Not for much longer if he returns to find you behaving so familiar, Zabini,” Hermione managed to force out, only a hint of the nervousness she felt betraying her as her voice broke over ‘you’._ _

__“But I am familiar, Hermione,” Blaise reminded her, hitching her skirt up at the waist and causing it to bunch around her arse at the back. He was feeling slightly aggravated by her use of his last name and her attempted dismissive tone. “Do you need a reminder?”_ _

__“Stop it, Blaise,” Hermione hissed, embarrassed by the liberties he was taking with her body, but turned on all the same. She couldn’t stop her body from shivering as his fingers slid up the backs of her thighs. A reminder sounded good right about now, but she was certain that if she allowed him to give her even the slightest reminder she would be lost forever to the ridiculous infatuation. Plus there was Roger to consider and the fact that she was sitting in a pub with her arse almost on display._ _

__Blaise smiled at her slip, drawing her hips back. _That’s more like it_ , he thought. “But I am. There is no good denying the fact. I’m familiar with how your cunt feels clenching around my fingers. How your arousal tastes on my tongue, and how your eyes roll back in your head when I mention words like ‘yield’ low in your ear or against the curve of your stomach.”_ _

__Hermione whimpered and pressed back into him as his lips found the side of her neck. Something familiar and hard nestled itself against the cleft of her arse. Her knickers were already wet and he had barely said more than a few sentences to her, but the memories his words were evoking were too powerful for her to be able to ignore them._ _

__Across the room she caught sight of the bathroom door opening and Roger stepping out. Panic and arousal flooded her. “Blaise,” she mewled urgently, aware that his name was a plea, but not certain what she was begging for. His teasing was cruel, but was it not exactly what she had been hoping for? Was it not what she had found herself missing keenly in the past few weeks?_ _

__Blaise ran his finger down between the cheeks of her arse, pushing her knickers between them. His other hand urged her up slightly so that he could continue his caress across the crotch of her knickers to pinch her clit. “I’m not finished with you,” he purred, his finger stroking her and his words evoking images of the night he had first taken her._ _

__Hermione bit her lip. She did not want to want him like this. It wouldn’t do her any good. She didn’t regret that night, no, but it was unfair of him to torment her with the memory like this._ _

__“Stop. Please.”_ _

__“You know it’s alright to be bad, Hermione,” Blaise whispered against her cheek, laying a small kiss on the side of her mouth, the sweetness of his lips contradicting the dirtiness she was feeling as his hand slid inside her pants to rub across her cunt._ _

__Roger was metres away now. Hermione could see him weaving his way through the crowded room towards her. She couldn’t understand why he hadn’t noticed Blaise behind her, but he seemed as oblivious as everyone else. But what would she say when he eventually did get back to her? If Blaise was still there. _Roger you remember Blaise? How do I know him? Oh well, you see he deflowered me quite thoroughly a few weeks ago. Would you mind terribly if he didn’t shake your hand right now as his fingers are a little preoccupied._ The thought was almost enough to make Hermione forget her turmoil and laugh, but then a long, talented finger slipped inside her drawing a gasp instead._ _

__Everything else faded to his voice and his finger._ _

__“Come -” The finger inside her curled. “- find me when you’ve finished pretending to be the good girl we both know you’re not!” Blaise nipped her ear lobe with his teeth and was gone just moments before Roger reclaimed his seat._ _

__Hermione bit down on her tongue to stop herself from whimpering, shifting in her seat in an attempt to surreptitiously smooth down her rumpled skirt. She tried to smile at Roger, praying that Blaise had cast a charm and that Roger would have missed his presence. She was not sure she could handle it if he questioned her on Blaise right now, not after the wizard had left her so close to the edge._ _

___Merlin. So close!_ How had he brought her that close with just a few touches?_ _

__Thankfully it seemed that the gods were listening to her for once because Roger simply tossed out a casual, “Sorry about that,” and went straight back into the conversation he had been having with her before the little interlude. Apparently he was oblivious to her visitor, a fact which confirmed Hermione’s suspicions._ _

__Blaise had cast a charm._ _

__Hermione tried hard to listen to Roger. She even managed to make a few offerings of her own to the conversation, but all the while she found herself accessing him. Comparing him to Blaise._ _

__It was not that he lacked intelligence. He did not. He was one of the few that she had been to school with who could challenge her. Nor was it that she didn’t find him attractive. Roger was good looking, no one could deny that. Hermione had been flattered that he had asked her out. The problem was really quite simple. There was just one thing he was lacking - his name was not Blaise Zabini. When Hermione closed her eyes, no matter how hard she tried, it was not Roger’s fingers that she imagined between her legs, not his cock she could almost feel in her hand and not his lips she imagined upon her body – it was Blaise’s._ _

__Roger could interest her mind almost as well as Blaise could, but there was nothing else._ _

__Blaise was wrong. She was not trying to pretend she was a good girl by going out on this date with Roger, she was trying to convince herself that there was life after shagging Blaise Zabini. That she could find something like what she had had that weekend she had spent with him with someone else._ _

__She was not doing very well. In fact Hermione was starting to concede that it might very well be pointless. Her response to him as he stood behind her testifying to that fact. She wondered if it was possible that anyone else could ever come close to drawing such a reaction from her. She was even starting to consider that it was not simply lust driving her desire for him, but something stronger, and she really hoped that she was wrong in that suspicion. Zabini was hardly the type you fell in love with, well, not unless you liked getting your heart broken, and Hermione considered herself too sensible and practical to run such risks. Well, she had._ _

__Hermione winced._ _

__It was just that she had imagined she would have more control over who she fell in love with. Maybe there would have been time for lists weighing up suitable candidates and – Oh okay. So she knew life was not like that, but as she looked at Roger she thought that it should be. He was just a far better choice for her if you ignored the fact that Zabini made her pulse race, created goose-bumps on her arms with just a casual glance and that listening to him talk about history and the practical application of Arithmancy in his sinfully sexy drawl was just about the sexiest thing ever._ _

__If you ignored all that…_ _

__But she couldn’t and that was why this date with Roger had been such a bad idea. She was just hiding again. Nothing she did seemed able to alter the fact that she wanted Blaise, if possible, even more than before New Year and that blasted dare._ _

__Hermione drank down the last of her drink. Chastising herself. She should have just stayed away from him. Never listened to Harry and Ron’s plea. Cast a silencing charm on Draco perhaps because she should have known he would attempt to cause trouble._ _

__“Can I get you another drink?” Roger asked her, leaning forward and placing a hand on Hermione’s arm._ _

__Hermione looked down at the hand and then back up at Roger, shocked to discover that during all of her wallowing she had ignored one fact. Blaise’s last words to her implied that he still wanted her. Hermione shook her head. No, she was reading something into his teasing that was not there. He was always teasing her. It didn’t have to mean anything. Except she’d felt him hard against her back-_ _

__“No? Are you sure, Hermione?”_ _

__Looking up at Roger’s voice Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly in confusion before remembering his offer of a new drink. He must have thought she’d shaken her head in reply. He was smiling at her, waiting for her answer, and she suddenly felt guilty again. She was ignoring him and really what she was doing was not fair. Hermione cringed, upset by how immature her behaviour proved she still was._ _

__“I’m sorry, Roger. I think maybe I should go home. I have the most awful headache developing and it’s starting to make me feel a little sick.” She felt horrible about the lie, but it was the best she could come up with, and her head was actually starting to pound a little with the weight of her thoughts._ _

__Roger pressed a hand to Hermione’s forehead. “I thought you looked a little peaky and distracted,” he said._ _

__The concern evident in his behaviour and tone made Hermione feel even worse._ _

__“Perhaps you’re coming down with something. You feel hot. There’s been a bug going around the Ministry, you may have caught that. I’ll walk you home.”_ _

__Roger lifted her gently by her elbow and Hermione’s determination faltered. What was she doing blowing off a nice man like Roger for someone who she knew she would never have a future with? Blaise just wasn’t the type you had a future with. Hermione dropped her head in resignation, lifting it a moment later with the intention of saying ‘that would be nice,’ but the words never left her mouth for Blaise walked into her line of sight, his eye’s rolling over her as he raised his glass to his lips._ _

__Hermione bit her lip._ _

__She couldn’t do it. Not with _HIM_ standing there reminding her of the lie she would be telling. “I’ll be fine, Roger. My apartment’s not far from here and I think the fresh air will do me good.”_ _

__Roger was looking at her, clearly reluctant to let her leave on her own. But Hermione stood up. “Honestly, Roger, I’ll be alright. After going through a war I think I’m quite capable of protecting myself, you know,” she reassured him, adding a smile to take the sting out of her words. “But thank you. I’m just sorry to run off on you like this.”_ _

__“Don’t be,” Roger replied, his sincerity making Hermione wince. “I’ve enjoyed myself.” He stepped closer and Hermione’s eyes widened. She couldn’t step back the stool was right behind her. “Perhaps we can do this again sometime?”_ _

__“Roger, I-” Oh why was she so bad at this? She should have stayed in with that book on Ancient Arabic Runes. In another year or so her memory of her weekend in Zabini’s bed would have probably faded. She’d clearly just been impatient._ _

__“Shh. Get yourself home. We’ll catch up next week.”_ _

__Hermione tried to speak again. Her mouth opening with the intention of saying something clichéd - _‘I like you , Roger, but I’m just not really ready for this right now,’_ when his hand caught her hip, and his head bent down to brush his lips against the corner of her mouth in an almost kiss. _ _

__Hermione didn’t blink. Her gaze was fixed on the two impassive eyes watching her from across the room. She thought she saw him frown momentarily. His lips tightening fractionally and his eyes narrowing just before he tilted his head back, raising one eyebrow at her in a silent challenge before disappearing._ _

__Hermione pressed her hand against Roger’s chest, and she gently pushed him back. “I’m sorry. I like you, Roger. But just as a friend.” It was blunt and lacked none of the style Hermione was sure you were supposed to use in these situations, but she wouldn’t lead him on any longer. Not now when it was so clear that was what she was doing. She was going to change the pattern of behaviour she had started at school. She was going to take a risk instead._ _

__Trying to ignore the guilt at the hurt look in Roger’s eyes, Hermione sidestepped him and apologised once more._ _

__“It’s okay. I hope you feel better soon, Hermione. Thank you for being honest with me. If you’ll excuse me.”_ _

__Hermione took a deep breath as she watched Roger weave his way back through the crowd towards some of their work colleagues. Runes would have definitely been less complicated._ _

__Turning her back on Roger, Hermione’s eyes searched the crowd looking for the tall figure she had felt behind her earlier. She found him quickly. His back leant against the wall beside the door to the street. She wondered briefly if she was a fool for doing this. Her friends would probably warn her against it. One weekend with him had developed something that had just been a rather strong crush into… Hermione wasn’t sure she wanted to think about what it had developed her feelings into, but she did know that she had to take this chance._ _

__She felt his eyes upon her and started to cross the room. They were moving over her as if they were his hands touching her, undressing her. Hermione could almost feel his lips following his fingers, kissing her skin as he tugged each garment slowly from her body._ _

__It took far too long to cross the room. She was shivering and starting to doubt her decision. Hermione wondered what on earth she would say. She hadn’t thought this far ahead. What would she do? What would she say? She’d been rash. She should have considered it more seriously. She could just leave. Maybe a month of detailed exploration of the situation she was getting herself embroiled in before –_ _

__She was in front of him._ _

__Hermione looked up at him, her mouth hanging open limply, but he took the problem out of her hands._ _

__Blaise pushed off the wall and circled Hermione once, a finger trailing over her from her left shoulder blade to her right hip as he moved. It finally came to rest just below her belly button, hooked in the waist band of her skirt as he stopped in front of her._ _

__Hermione was almost panting by the time he came to a stop._ _

__“Decided to finish pretending to be a good girl, Hermione?” He whispered the question as a purr against the side of her neck._ _

__Hermione closed her eyes at the sensation of his breath on her skin. “I was never pretending, Blaise,” she answered, finally able to decide on both the right words and the course of action she should take. She wasn’t going to back out._ _

__“Really?” Blaise questioned, drawing back. He was clearly amused and there was a strong undertone of doubt present in his voice. “That’s not what it looked like to me.”_ _

__“No?” Hermione bit her lip, chewing the flesh slightly as she steeled herself for the reply she had settled on. She wanted to prove she wasn’t like any of the other witches he’d had. She wanted to shock him. She wanted to break the control he had been holding onto all night. The control he always seemed to cling to. The control she had only seen him lose when she’d answered his question and announced her virginity to him and her friends. Hermione met his eyes. “What would be the point?” she asked, pausing and placing a hand lightly against his chest for balance as she pushed herself up onto her toes to reach her lips to his ear. She hesitated a moment longer before saying, “We both know I’m your dirty, little whore.”_ _

__Blaise groaned, his hand gripping Hermione’s skirt tighter and pulling her against him whilst his other buried itself in her hair. She had a habit of doing this to him. This was the third time. It was only her that seemed capable. This time she’d done it in only four words and when it came down to it, it hadn’t been _‘dirty’_ or _‘whore’_ that had broke his control, it had been the _‘your.’__ _

__Blaise kissed her hard and quick. His lips pressing against hers like when he had flattened her against the wall of Malfoy’s hall. Hermione’s lower lip was already a little swollen and sore from where she had been biting it all night, but Blaise pulled it inside his mouth and nipped at the tender flesh. He lifted her up slightly and ground his hips into her._ _

__“Mine,” Hermione heard him groan as he pulled back from her. His voice so low that the word was barely audible. His eyes were dilated, only a hint of gold showing around the edges and there was a slightly surprised look on his face that Hermione had never thought to see on him before. It disappeared a moment later and Hermione found herself being pulled from the pub._ _

__Her back was pressed against the brick wall at the side of the establishment. The rough surface digging into her skin through her clothing. She caught a swirl of his wand, a dull glow emanating from it in the darkness of the ally and then he was pressing against her once more._ _

__It was exactly like when he’d kissed her at New Year’s. Hermione’s mind was still inside in the pub. Still contemplating what she had just done and the look in his eyes as she had said that little declaration._ _

__She hardly noticed his hands pushing her skirt up around her waist. She complied without thinking when he urged her legs up around his hips. The moan he drew from her lips as he pulled her pants between the lips of her pussy and started dragging them back and forth rhythmically, to Hermione, seemed to come from someone else._ _

___Oh Gods_ , Hermione thought. What had she just done? She’d told him she was his whore. What had possessed her? And the glee that had spread across his face. Hermione winced. Okay so it had seemed clever at the time. Certainly got his attention, but –_ _

__Hermione’s hands moved to push him away. She didn’t want to be just his whore. She didn’t want to be anyone’s whore full stop._ _

__“No, mine now,” a voice chuckled against her neck, lips brushing the skin that they had only moments earlier been marking. “Remember?”_ _

__Blaise kissed her mouth again, relishing the way she always seemed so determined to fight him and her feelings. “Fuck! Don’t think I’m sure what you do to me,” he admitted, still rather confused himself about her affect on him. His control had definitely slipped and that would have been worrying to him at any other time. But at that moment it was just a dull thought in the back of his mind. Something to contemplate later. “But I do know that I’m not letting you run away again. You’re always running from me, Hermione,” he teased lightly. “Anyone would think you liked being chased.”_ _

__Fingers jerked her knickers aside and pressed into her. “You’re always acting like such a priss too, but I remember just how much of a slut you can be. Writhing against me. Writhe for me, pet.”_ _

__A finger brushed against the puckered hole of Hermione’s arse, whilst another one slipped inside her cunt, curling and fucking her. She wanted to argue with him, but with his fingers moving like that and her thoughts of what she had done swirling around in her head, she couldn’t quite find the determination to muster up anything more than a, “I’m not a priss.”_ _

___Oh god!_ Maybe she’d been telling the truth? She’d let herself get besotted by Blaise Zabini and now she was just riding the waves until he left her beached somewhere._ _

__“Oh no. I forgot -” Blaise’s lips gently brushed against her ear, the finger circling her anus pressing inside, knuckle deep. “- you’re my whore, aren’t you?” he murmured softly. Too softly for the statement._ _

__“I’m not your whore either,” she bit out angrily. The bitterness was directed more against herself for her feelings for Blaise than at his words. Hermione found herself pushing back against his hand even as she spoke the declaration and, upon realising what she had done, she tried to pull back. She hated herself for being this needy. For picking someone so completely unsuitable to fall for. And for not being able to pull her feelings for him under control when the cons list clearly outweighed the pros by so many._ _

__“No? But you just said you were. In the pub. Remember? Were you lying to me, Hermione?”_ _

__Against her will, Hermione whimpered. As dirty as she felt, she couldn’t deny that his fingers felt good. They always did. Wasn’t that one of the reasons her crush had been made worse? One of the reasons she hadn’t been able to get him out of her head._ _

___No,_ she forced herself to admit. What had made her crush worse was the look in his eyes when he had come inside her and the way he smirked as she came for him. How he’d read to her, soothingly from a history text whilst her arse lay sore from him spanking it. What had made it worse was lying in his arms, his lips pressed against the back of her neck and his leg draped over her thigh as they dosed in post-coital bliss. Hermione had never imagined that such a cool, controlled person as Blaise would allow himself to be so – open? Relaxed?_ _

__Hermione closed her eyes and forced herself to admit something. It wasn’t just a crush. It certainly wasn’t just lust. And Hermione couldn’t see anyway out of it without getting hurt because what it all came down to was the fact that there was no way he saw her as much more than an amusing target and probably now an easy lay too._ _

__Blaise caught something in Hermione’s face and in her eyes just before they closed. Not fear of him. But perhaps fear of something. Resignation was present also. And just a little self loathing._ _

__He pulled back slightly, though kept his fingers moving inside her, pushing her closer to the edge whilst he studied her a moment more. For his own part he was unable to stop his cock from thrusting against her leg. It had been too long since he had last been inside her. There had been too many unusually unsatisfying wanks. And one very dismal shag with some witch whose name he hadn’t bothered to remember. She had not come close to Hermione. And tonight he had been hard since he had seen her come into the pub._ _

__However, he had asked a question and he needed an answer. One which seemed even more important now in the light of that look._ _

__“Are you going to grace me with an answer, Hermione? Did you lie to me?” he demanded, pushing his fingers further inside, brushing his thumb over her clit to make sure he kept her off balance. As long as she was off balance he was more likely to be rewarded with a truthful answer, though not necessarily verbal._ _

__“I’m not a whore,” she repeated again, and this time Blaise caught exactly what it had been in her eyes._ _

__He pressed a kiss to her lips. This one much softer than the urgent ones of earlier, almost chaste. It was at odds with the way his hands were still playing her and his dirty words from earlier. It was such a contradiction in fact, that Hermione found herself pulled from chastising her own actions and instead trying to concentrate on what he was saying._ _

__“No, you’re not,” Blaise agreed gently. “That’s just a game. Just a game like the one when I spanked you. But you are mine, Hermione, and I meant what I said about not letting you run off again.”_ _

__Hermione looked up at him in surprise and nodded slowly. She was feeling a bit perplexed by his words. _Appeased?_ Maybe. She would have questioned their sincerity, but the look in his eyes made her believe them, and she wanted to trust them because then it would mean that she hadn’t been such a fool. And Hermione prided herself on not being a fool._ _

__Fingers pressed that spot inside her that Blaise had proved himself so skilled in finding, and Hermione felt a pulse low in her abdomen. It was so hard to concentrate on what he was saying with his fingers pulling her closer and closer to the edge. His cock sliding against her hip didn’t help either. But she tried._ _

__“I’m not finished with you, and Morgana be damned, I’m not certain if I ever will be,” he admitted reluctantly, knowing that he had to give her something to earn her trust and also rather surprised that he had meant what he’d just said. Later that admission might scare him. Hell, it scared him right then._ _

__Hermione gave in. She came. Something in his voice. His eyes. The caresses from earlier. The thoughts she had entertained all evening, his fingers, his lips, his cock, his voice, his words - it was all too much on top of her wayward emotions. She was probably premenstrual. Why had she had to go and run into Blaise when she was premenstrual?_ _

__She shuddered in his arms and his name slipped out in a long, low whine._ _

__Blaise closed his eyes and threw his head back as Hermione clenched around his fingers. He remembered all too well how good that had felt around his cock and the thought was enough to push him over the edge with just a few more thrusts. He jerked his hips erratically against her, needing to maintain the last bit of friction, of contact with her whilst he emptied himself inside his far-too-expensive-to be-coming-in-them-trousers._ _

__The orgasm was the most satisfying that he’d had in weeks._ _

__They sank to the floor. Hermione’s legs still around Blaise’s waist, his forehead pressed against hers and both of them panting._ _

__“No more running,” he said, and he wasn’t sure he was just talking about Hermione._ _

__Hermione nodded against him, sated, surprised and somewhat at a loss to understand everything that had just taken place. She could think later, she supposed. She thought that perhaps something had just changed. She considered that maybe she hadn’t made a mistake after all._ _

__She stroked her hand down Blaise’s cheek, his breathing still coming out erratically in coils of smoke that mingled with her own to warm her skin._ _

__Hermione smiled and stopping thinking. Maybe she’d been thinking too much. And there was too much still to consider. For once she decided that thought and reason could wait until later._ _

____

~ _finis_ ~

**A.N.** ’ Anger is a momentary madness, so control your passion or it will control you.’ Is a quote by Horace. 


End file.
